


A very Rapunzel rendezvous

by abyss_valkyrie (Technomancer28)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rapunzel AU, Their grip looks so weak!, rs24hourchallenge, what is anatomy?, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technomancer28/pseuds/abyss_valkyrie
Summary: For the RS24hourchallenge. Prompt was Locked in. And artists were to use two colours!





	A very Rapunzel rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say that I reaaally liked colouring Remus' hair! Also, drew short haired Sirius for like the 3rd time in my life! Why do Sirius' legs look so short?I was trying for an angled look. Rapunzel AU cuz Remus locked in. :3

 

 

Tumblr link : --> https://abyss-valkyrie.tumblr.com/post/170248864155/for-the-rs24hourchallenge-promptslocked-in-use


End file.
